


the snakes of eden

by Rev_Green



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rev_Green/pseuds/Rev_Green
Summary: Once upon a time, not as long ago as we'd wish, this pale blue dot had suffered from the hubris of humankind. Many factions of extremists splintered evolution. The majority of people were allowed to evolve without intervention, but these relics hold no more power than house pets. All other sentient life on Earth split into two easily identifiable groups of silicone lifeforms: all-silcs and part-silcs.The wars waged by these two species over the last few hundred years annihilated historical knowledge from before 'the launch.' But a kind of time capsule is about to crash land, and the world will change drastically once again.





	

Jake Griffin sat at his workstation, tapping his stylus on the screen over and over, searching for a way to save the human race. The garden had been devastated by a new bacterial strain they hadn't been prepared for. It didn't diminish just the food supply but the oxygen and water supplies as well. The CO2 scrubbers had taken a huge blow a hundred years ago when a particularly large piece of space junk torpedoed into the side of Mecha Station, so they worked at half their original capacity on a good day. 

Sinclair had managed to boost the output on the hydro-generator, so they could create some more oxygen using the algae they'd held back for over three hundred years, since it could poison the entire water system with the smallest mishap. So far, so good, but it didn't fix enough to keep the Ark alive in the long term. 

"We need to institute The EE," Thelonious said as he leaned over Jake's shoulder to see that even the best minds they had couldn't solve this problem without taking extreme measures. 

Jake almost gave himself whiplash he turned to look at the Chancellor so fast. "What? We can't…"

"We have to, Jake. There's no other choice." Chancellor Jaha sighed under the weight of this decision. "You know what to do."

"Shouldn't you take this up with the council?" Jake was out of his seat now and staring, jaw slack, at the man that had been voted into office more than any other royal in history. He was beloved by the entire Ark for his brilliance at keeping peace and treating everyone with respect and empathy.

Inky streaks stained the delicate hollows under Jaha's eyes and tears glinted off the light coming from the monitor. "I did." 

"I can't…"

"You can and you will or the first person on the list is Clarke."

"You wouldn't…"

"I love her just as much as you do, but The Eden Exodus Charter leaves no room for sentiment. You know that as well as I do. We wrote it together at the first council meeting." Thelonious reached out palms up. "What would happen if we granted special privileges?"

Hand on hip and head hanging, Jake nodded. "I'll start the program. That gives you twenty minutes to get back to your quarters."

"Good luck, old friend." 

Smile tight and eyes shining, Jake nodded, "You too."


End file.
